


I who have nothing

by eyeofdionysus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: Inspired by the song “I who have nothing” by Shirley Bassey.Song lyrics in italics
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You
Kudos: 11





	I who have nothing

Of all the people to fall in love with it had to be him. 

Why did it have to be him？

You have kept your feelings under wraps and controlled for so long. But they found out. They had tricked you into confessing and now they provide a shoulder to cry on when your feelings go unresolved.

_ I, I who have nothing _ _   
_ _ I, I who have no one _ _   
_ _ Adore you and want you so _ _   
_ _ I'm just a no one, with nothing to give you but oh _ _   
_ _ I love you _

You've lost counts of the female companions you have had to escort out of the building, the ones you've had to lie to on his behalf.

You've seen them all. The Playboy model types, the socialites, the club dwellers. Most of them only after one thing.

_ You, you buy her diamonds _ _   
_ _ Bright, sparkling diamonds _ _   
_ _ But believe me, dear, when I say _ _   
_ _ That she can give you the world _ _   
_ _ But she'll never love you the way _ _   
_ _ I love you _

You know you can't compete and so you don't even try. You remain professional and courteous on the outside, but crumpled and broken inside. 

You never confess for fear of rejection. The ultimate humiliation. So you stand by his side responding to his beck and call, thankful that you can be this close. 

_ You can take her any place she wants _ _   
_ _ To fancy clubs and restaurants _ _   
_ _ But I can only watch you with _ _   
_ _ My nose pressed up against the window pane _ _   
_ _ I, I who have nothing _ _   
_ _ I, I who have no one _ _   
_ _ Must watch you, go dancing by _ _   
_ _ Wrapped in the arms of somebody else _

Your friends are near breaking point and a plan is hatched. You think nothing of it as a party at the tower is not an unusual thing.

You've spent the evening watching the beautiful people come and go from your place on the sidelines. The night is drawing to a close and only those residing in the tower remain. 

The night air on the balcony is refreshing and the view somewhat calming. 

Natasha at your side with an eye ever watching the door.

“It's time you told him. You can't do this to yourself anymore”

Your smile contains an edge of sadness. 

“I can't walk up to him and confess my feelings. I'm just a. I'm a nobody. I can't walk up to him and simply say “Tony. I love you. I have loved you for so long.” It is not that easy”

Natasha can't hide her smile as she looks over your shoulder.

You close your eyes in fear as she leaves. Hands rest on your shoulders and turn you. You can't open your eyes as you feel the sting of tears.

A thumb gently wipes the traitorous liquid from your cheeks as his lips meet yours in a tender kiss.

_ Darling it is I _ _   
_ _ Who loves you _


End file.
